Hartjen
Hartjen is an isolated feral world located in the Segmentum Obscurus. It also serves as the Adeptus Astartes Chapter home world of the ferocious Blood Hounds Space Marine Chapter. Background Hartjen is a violent and hostile world were even very few Space Marines can survive this type of unique environment. It has been recorded that the whole planet is similar to a giant battery, glowing with an eerie light blue luminescence. This mysterious planet has been observed having strange power surges that can shut down Lunar-class cruisers and damage even a mighty Battle Barge. This planet's fauna is seen as equal to Catachan in aggression and danger. For example, a local canid known as a Storm Hound, is a monstrous dog that prowls the planet. This ferocious beast possesses high intelligence and has been recorded to be similar to a ancient Terran primate (not humanoid, but similar). These creatures are highly aggressive and potent as their fur is even denser then the famous Fenrisian Wolf, able to withstand multiple storm bolter rounds when a Grey Knight Battle-Brother was attacked and ripped to shreds. Somehow the people of Hartjen have found a way to tame these beasts, there is even reports of larger and even more volatile version created from a unknown canid, (Some Inquisitors believe that the Blood Hounds forebears possessed Fenrisian wolf companions that bred with the Storm Hounds). This new sub-species, dubbed the Hurricane Hound, stand 12 feet tall. It is a massive beast of war, capable of tearing through the armor of a Chimera tank, like a knife through butter. The planet is mostly barren but has a dense sub-tropical jungle with a light green tint to it, and high mountains that seem to expel electricity from the tips. There is only a few lakes and one ocean that is surprisingly fresh water. This is where nearly all the planet's tribes are located and the Chapter's fortress-monastery is located on the ocean serving as the world's tallest peak, overlooking the many tribes and serving as a high temple for the Adeptus Astartes worship of the God-Emperor. Fortress-Monastery The fortress-monastery of the Blood Hounds Chapter is located over the only ocean on the planet, seeming to rise from it like the Terran-legend of Atlantis itself, but with electrical towers so it can disperse some of the extra power. This also acts as a weapon when all the energy is piled into one area it can shoot upward's with high accuracy (the Adeptus Mechanicus was asked by Erak to build it their as a defense mechanism). The base of the fortress is large to fit a whole chapter there but is still dwarfed by the oceans immense size(comparison is the Atlantic ocean), huge flags with gray and red markings detail the story and history of the planet, however only the Rune Dogs(librarians) can read the whole story as it is manly in picture and off-worlders may not read it. There are also huge towers that seem to scrape the sky and holds secret's that only the Striped Maned Dogs can access, not even the Inquisition is aware of the untold knowledge they hold over their powers Chapter Culture From the time they are 10 Terran years old and first inducted into the Chapter as Aspirants, the Blood Hounds continuously grow up in their own packs of 100 for the remainder of their lives. They are taken care of by the Striped Dogs and Maned-Dogs as mentors. As Aspirants and Neophytes, they are called Young Bloods and War Pups (respectively). When they eventually attain status as a full-fledged battle-brother, they have will be split apart into smaller groups of 10 or as little as 4, to be trained, based off of their skills, and trained as War-Dogs - brothers who work as a pack to take down larger opponents and show team-work as a unit. If one is injured, another member stays behind and will try to help them get to safety while the others charge forward. They are taught to embrace the 'Caedem' gene-seed as a gift rather than a curse to fear. This seems to improve the combat of the Blood Hounds even further as many will rush and charge the enemies of the Imperium, tearing lesser foes apart and bringing down knight titans with ease. Category:Feral Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapters Homeworlds